


Flight

by yourpotato



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fear of Flying, M/M, josh is a model, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpotato/pseuds/yourpotato
Summary: Tyler is scared of flying. Josh is just the guy sitting next to him.





	

Tyler slowly made his way through the narrow aisle, keeping his gaze on the floor. He took another glance at his ticket, making sure he had read the correct seat number. His eyes travelled up to the signs and scanned for his row. When he found his seat, he sighed softly and willed his nerves to die down as he placed his bag in the shelf above the seats. He sat himself down by the window, hands coming to pick at the pamphlets in front of him, needing something to occupy himself with.

After a short while, a blue head of hair appeared in the walkway. Tyler made eye contact with the stranger. He wore a white scarf over his mouth and nose, warm brown eyes peaking over the fabric. He studied the two free seats, then the man by the window. He, unlike Tyler, didn’t put his small bag in the overhead compartment. He settled down in the middle seat, and placed the bag under the seat in front of him. The stranger took a moment to run a hand through his hair before he turned to look at Tyler again.

“Hello,” he spoke, holding out a hand. “I’m Josh.”

The brunette was taken aback at the bold approach. Usually he wouldn’t strike up conversation with someone he just saw for the first time, but he didn’t mind. It would be nice to have some company for the long flight.

“Hi,” he breathed, willing his voice to not waver. They shook hands. “Tyler.”

“Nice to meet you,” Josh grinned behind the scarf, his eyes crinkling adorably. Tyler found himself wishing he could see his smile. He had a feeling it was a nice one. “So, London? What brings you there?”

“An old friend of mine is getting married this weekend,” he told, swallowing as he noticed the woman at the front started demonstrating the safety features. His eyes moved from the stranger and towards the petite lady.

_“In the event of loss of cabin pressure, oxygen masks like these will fall automatically from the panel above your head.”_

Tyler’s heart was speeding up rapidly, and he clutched onto the armrest.  _What if they crashed? What if the airplane exploded? Would he survive if they pummelled into the ocean?_

“You okay, man?” a soft voice called out for him. He snapped out of his haze, turning to face the man again. He had pulled his scarf down, revealing a pair of coral lips and a pierced nose. Pretty.

“Yeah, I just…” He sighed and let go of the armrest. He reached up to press his palm to his forehead. “I’ve never been on a plane before.”

“Seriously?” Josh seemed surprised. His eyebrows were raised high. “Wow.”

“I know,” Tyler nodded, a weak smile on his lips. “I’m really freaking nervous, honestly.”

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright,” the man assured.

“How do you know?”

“I travel enough to know.”

“How come?” he wondered, eyeing the man up and down quickly.

“I’m a model,” Josh told. The corners of his mouth curled up, and Tyler would be damned if it wasn’t the loveliest smile he’d ever seen.

“Really? That’s cool,” he commented, letting his eyes study the model’s face. He was really handsome, though perhaps not a typical beauty. He could definitely see him on the cover of a magazine. He had a prominent nose that was perfectly fitted for his face, his hooded eyes kind and welcoming, and not to mention extremely pretty.

“I can see why,” he blurted without thought. Before he could apologize for being so blunt, the blue haired man spoke up.

“Well, thank you,” he chuckled. “That’s nice of you.”

Tyler smiled gently in return, before turning to look out the window. The plane slowly started moving, which made him tense up. He silently thanked the heavens that Josh was the only one next to him, which would minimize his embarrassment. He really wished he could pull down the window shade, but he recalled the flight attendant telling them not to.

Josh’s shoulder bumped into his lightly, making him glance over.

“Breathe,” the model advised, taking a deep breath to demonstrate. “Don’t worry, dude. Planes are safter than cars, y’know.”

Tyler did as told, breathing in and out slowly and looking straight ahead. The navy blue seat in front of him was all that he could see, and he preferred it to be that way. He could do this; it was just eight hours. They’d be in London before he knew it. “Thanks,” he muttered and closed his eyes, willing his body to relax.

\--

”Tyler?”

He opened his eyes slowly and was met by a dim light above him. The airplane was darker than earlier. He rubbed his face gently before turning to the source of sound. Josh’s face greeted him, a tired smile on his face. His scarf was completely gone now. “Sorry to wake you, but the food is coming.”

His eyes darted around the plane, and saw the flight attendants giving out meals to people a few rows down. “Oh,” he mumbled with a yawn. “It’s okay,” he added as an afterthought.

A tray was soon placed in front of him, and his stomach growled. Quickly opening one of the plastic boxes, he picked up a fork and dug into the food. “So… You’re heading to London for a modeling job?” he wondered out loud.

“Yeah,” Josh confirmed, poking at his yogurt with a spoon.

“What kind of shoot?”

“British GQ,” he told, smiling proudly.

“Wow. That’s sick,” Tyler replied. “I’ll definitely pick up an issue of that, then.”

When the two finished eating and they’d returned their trays, Tyler felt himself itching for something to do. He really should’ve brought a book or something. He’d keep that in mind for the trip home.

He didn’t dare look out the window, even though he could tell it was pitch black out there. The magazines in front of him were all safety information pamphlets, which just made him nervous. He did let himself take a peak behind the collection of sheets, and was pleasantly surprised to find an ordinary magazine. Pulling it out from its hiding spot, he looked at the cover. Stood in front of a purple backdrop was some brunette guy, frontman of a band Tyler had heard of a few times.

”Brendon,” Josh spoke up, making Tyler jump slightly.

“Brendon?” he questioned and looked at the model.

“Yeah. Brendon Urie,” he nodded. “I know him.”

“For real?”

“He’s one of my best buddies,” he revealed, smiling fondly at the magazine. “You should give it a read. It’s a good article.”

Nodding his head, he flipped through the pages until he found another picture of Brendon. And Josh was right, it was a good article. Maybe he’d have to check out his music.

He smiled to himself as he turned the page, and was left gaping at what he saw. One the very next page, was a black and white photograph. In the photo, was none other than Josh, dressed in nothing but a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Standing in front of a white wall, he had a tattooed arm behind his head and a playful smirk on his face. His eyes were looking straight into the camera – right at Tyler. He felt his cheeks heat up as he let his eyes wander over the man’s abdomen and towards his crotch. The item he was advertising. And, oh my, was he doing a good job. He certainly caught Tyler’s attention.

”Buy me dinner first, man.”

His head snapped to face the sound. Josh was looking between him and the magazine with amused eyes.

“No, I wasn’t- I mean, you’re- I’m just-” The brunette blushed a deeper red and cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

“I’m kidding,” the model assured, chuckling at his flustered reaction.

Tyler bit his lip and glanced back down at the photo. “You look- You look nice,” he commented awkwardly, hoping he wouldn’t find it weird.

“Thanks. Again,” Josh tilted his head, a cheeky grin on his face. ”Hittin’ on me, are you?”

”I’m not- I’m just… being nice,” the brunette broke in, attempting to save himself from the embarrassment.

“Right. Okay,” he said slowly, dragging out his words. The smirk on his face told Tyler that he didn’t buy it.

As the blue haired man turned back to his phone, Tyler leant his head against the headrest and sighed softly. He swiftly closed the magazine, but mentally noted to bring it with him when he left.

A sudden movement made his eyes spring open again, and he glanced around in worry. The plane was wavering, but no one seemed to care. The people on the other side of the aisle were all peacefully asleep. He glanced at Josh, who also gave no reaction.

He was overthrown by his own curiosity and looked out the window. Much to his surprise, it wasn’t as scary as he’d thought. Complete darkness with a sprinkle of stars was all he could see. The plane jerked again, a bigger movement this time. “Josh,” he blurted, in need of comfort. “Why’s it doing that?”

“Doing what?” Josh frowned in confusion as he turned his head. When he caught sight of Tyler’s frightened expression though, he seemed to realize. “Oh, it’s just turbulences. Nothing to worry about.”

As it happened yet again, the younger’s hand reached for the armrest. Instead of grabbing onto the firm handle, he was met with Josh’s arm. The soft fabric of his jumper came in contact with Tyler’s palm, surprising him. Before he could pull it away and apologize, the model moved to intertwine their fingers. Some might’ve found it weird, but he was extremely grateful for the support. Oddly enough, their locked hands didn’t feel as strange as it should’ve.

“It’s completely normal, Tyler.”

“Okay,” he nodded, closing his eyes. “I believe you.”

“Good,” Josh murmured. “Now get some more sleep.”

He nodded his head again, before erasing all thoughts and dozing off again.

\--

Tyler felt himself being shaken awake, and he was really not in the mood to get up. He was tired and uncomfortable in his seat.

“We’re about to land,” that voice spoke again, calm and comforting.

He glanced towards the window in curiosity, but the shade had been pulled down. He let his finger poke at it, sliding it up a bit. A sharp red light shone through as he opened it, filling their little area. The clouds outside were colored in pinks and oranges by the rising sun. It was a gorgeous sight.

“Looks like it’s gonna be a great day,” Josh commented, smiling as he took in the view.

“Seems so,” Tyler nodded, before turning to look at the man. His eyes were shining under the light, now a bright caramel color. His pale skin glowed in the morning sun, elegant and breathtaking. The model seemed to notice him looking, but didn’t comment this time. He only smiled.

As they grabbed their bags and exited the plane, Tyler felt his entire body relax and his steps become lighter. He was in England. It was the very first time he’d been outside of America. He did it. Albeit with a bit of help, but he did it. Breathing in the cool air, he let out a small laugh.

“You made it,” Josh grinned, bumping their shoulders together.

“I did,” he nodded, looking around. He spotted the small bus that was there to pick up the passengers. He headed towards it and got on, assuming the model would follow. He glanced over his shoulder, and was disappointed to see there was no one behind him. Josh was nowhere to be seen, and he felt a tinge of sadness in the pit of his stomach. Well, they were just seated next to each other on the plane. It wasn’t like they actually knew each other. He sighed softly and settled down in the back of the vehicle.

He arrived at the airport and kept looking around in case he’d spot a head of pastel blue hair, but to no avail. He headed for the luggage claim, and stood patiently waiting for his to arrive. His phone dinged with a new text.

_I’m right outside the exit waiting for you –Bry_

He smiled to himself as he read the text. He typed out a quick reply, stating he’d be there soon. As he got his baggage, he hurried through the huge building, wanting to get away from the large crowds. He spotted his Irish friend outside, and was quickly caught in a hug.

“So nice to see you,” the tall man said, squeezing him tight. ”Glad you could come.”

“Of course, man,” Tyler chuckled and patted him on the back gently before they pulled back.

“How was the flight?”

“It was… long,” he decided on, smiling as Bry grabbed his suitcase and started walking towards the car park. They got in the car, and he listened as the man went on about the days to come. After a while, his eyes drifted down to his lap where his bag was placed. He went to zip it open, and as he did, something caught his attention.

The very first thing he saw was the magazine from the plane. He frowned in confusion, not remembering putting it in there. He pulled it out and flipped through the pages. As he passed by the Brendon Urie article and paused to take in Josh’s photo, something new had been added to the page. A scribble of a number and a note.

_Call me :) – Josh_

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my babe


End file.
